Death Knight Operations Group
The Death Knight Operations Group, usually abbreviated simply as DKOG is a special squadron formed out of those Death Knights who, having escaped the Scourge's control, have chosen instead to serve the Alliance. Overview DKOG was formed in the aftermath of the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel; with renegade Death Knights rejoining the Alliance, there were many within the military command who sought ways to best utilise these unexpectedly available assets. The quickly realised that they could not be integrated into regular alliance army units; besides the Death Knight's rather unusual abilities which fell outside of standard alliance organisation, there was the simple matter that the majority of Alliance soldiers would be uneasy about serving alongside a Death Knight, to say the least. Furthermore, the Alliance high command felt that the limited numbers of Death Knights available to them would be wasted as a part of a conventional battlefield unit. Aside from their skills being more specilised, it was acknowledged that the Alliance had no way to train new Death Knights; the ones they had were limited in number and, as such, effectively irreplaceable. Instead, a compromise was reached. The Alliance military raised a small, focused, Death Knight special operations group that would be tasked with dealing with specific threats, most notably those relating to the Scourge and other Death Knights. While nominally under the control of the military, the unit would be tied to (and closely watched by) SI:7. While its members had renounced the Scourge and chosen to serve the Alliance, it was deemed to be a wise move to watch them closely to ensure that there were no reversions, nor any infiltrators trying to pass themselves off as Alliance loyalists. Specifically, they were to watch over those who were "turned" by the Lich King and become Death Knights either voluntarily or through trickery, as they were considered to be the highest potential threat. Recruitment was handled covertly, the Alliance leadership choosing not to openly reveal the existence of the unit. Similarly, the unit was given no "official" standing within the Alliance military, having no insignia and no attachment to any one unit or even overall brigade. From an official point of view, the unit, and its members, did not exist - a statement made easier by the fact that most of its members had been declared missing or dead years ago. Organisation and Deployment The entire unit has never been gathered in one place at one time; for security reasons, the Alliance military keeps DKOG broken up into small cells. Very few in the organisation are aware of its full size or membership and almost none have seen every other member of the organisation; the typical member of DKOG knows only a handful of other members. Normally, members will work alone or in pairs, however, if required, squads are formed out of each cell as needed. Typically consisting of four or five members, the squad's leader is usually assigned based on the skills of the individual members. There are no ranks in DKOG beyond the overall commander and the temporary squad leaders. DKOG members are allowed to be members of other Guilds or organisations; however, their first loyalty is expected to be to DKOG itself. At present, the majority of the DKOG cells have been deployed to Northrend to directly combat the Scourge. Individual units have been deployed in the "Frontline" regions where the alliance have footholds but are confronted with Scourge activity, chiefly Dragonblight, Borean Tundra and Grizzly Hills, with a considerable number also expecting to be assigned to Icecrown as the Alliance offensive progresses. It is rumored that some units are also being prepared to directly attack the Horde's cities. Membership The full membership of DKOG is a closely-guarded secret; it has not been made clear exactly how many members there are in the organization, not are any details of its command structure. In all likelihood, the leaders of the organization are those who, before becoming Death Knights, had military or covert experience. Rather then referred to be name, the members of DKOG are given randomly-allocated, non-consecutive ID numbers. For example, Jill Valdaar is DKOG-017; its leader, Hans Stroermer, is DKOG-010. Known Members *Hans Stroermer (DKOG-010) *Artazia Azinable (DKOG-006/SAA) *Abraham Van Halfling (DKOG-070) *Sellek Lerenze *Graffias Scorpidsting *Brunhylde Shoe *Vesperillo T. Bat *Jill Valdaar (DKOG-017) *Other Known DKOG members Operations Files *Dead Men Tell Tales *Crush *To Be Feared *Shock and Awe *Bleak Dusk *Destructive Times * Category:Organizations category:Articles by Darthfish